


Hiten Mitsurugi

by ScarredSwordHeart



Series: Bliss [7]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredSwordHeart/pseuds/ScarredSwordHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru clandestinely spies on Kenshin's practice of his Hiten Mitsurugi kata and ponders the nature of the sword style and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiten Mitsurugi

_April, 1879_  
 _Tokyo_  
  
Kaoru had to admit to herself that she was curious about Kenshin's kata. In all the time he had been at the dojo, she had never seen him practice. Yet surely he must, or he would not be able to maintain such a high level of kenjutsu. On this fine April day, Kaoru could no longer keep her curiosity in check. Not long after Kenshin had left, Kaoru set out after him, keeping a great distance between them so Kenshin wouldn't be able to sense her.  
  
Kaoru peeked through the bushes at Kenshin as he practiced his Hiten Mitsurugi kata in the large abandoned field. As his blade moved faster than the eye could see, his movements were shere perfection, poetry in motion. He leapt into the air, bringing down a fearsome Ryu Tsui Sen on a boulder, splitting it in half. Kaoru's eyes widened in admiration. The Mitsurugi kata was power beyond her imagination.  
  
With Hiten Mitsurugi, Kenshin had both taken and saved lives. With it, he had twice decided the fate of the nation. With it, he had finally put his past demons in the forms of Shishio Makoto and Yukishiro Enishi to rest by finding the will to live and then his answer and moving forward with a firm new step. Now Kenshin sought refuge for his healing soul in his Sakabatou and his kata.  
  
Kenshin's love/hate relationship with his sword style defined him as a warrior and as a man. So what would happen to him in the next four to five years as his tiny body would gradually begin to deteriorate, robbing him of the ability to execute all but perhaps the most basic moves of the demanding sword school?  
  
How would Kenshin as a swordsman be affected by the loss of that part of his identity?  
  
Kaoru shook herself from her reverie. There was still time to work all that out. For now, the important thing to her mind was that Kenshin was healthy and pain-free. If she had her druthers, he would stay that way and be spared any more trouble. He would use Mitsurugi for as long as his body would permit him and what was to be done after would keep for the future.  
  
As Kenshin reached his final movements, Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the look of peace that permeated his features. This she could understand from her kata work with her own sword style. The best way for a swordsman to calm their mind was to burn off their energy practicing their style.  
  
As she watched the beautiful violet eyes look up at the blue sky, Kaoru suddenly felt guilty for intruding on one of the few private moments her fiance enjoyed. Usually he was doing chores at the dojo, helping the police with missions or spending time with her and Yahiko. Very rarely did Kenshin have any time alone.   
  
With this in mind, Kaoru turned away from the field and started heading back to the dojo. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to beat Kenshin back. She hoped to be there about ten minutes before Kenshin came back so he wouldn't see that she was winded. Kaoru made her way through the back gate and into the house. She looked and listened, finding the coast clear. Kaoru went into the kitchen and got to work setting the tea to steep, knowing Kenshin would want some after his workout.  
  
Just as she finished pouring the tea, Kaoru heard the fusuma slide open, followed by Kenshin's soft "I'm home". Kaoru smiled at the rurouni as he entered the dining area.  
  
"Welcome home," said Kaoru as Kenshin sank gracefully onto the cushion across the low table from her and took the proffered cup.  
  
The two drank their tea in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So," said Kenshin at length. "Were you able to amuse yourself while I was gone?"  
  
Something in his voice made her look up. Kenshin's eyes held an amused twinkle and his lips curled up just slightly as he watched her.  
  
"Not really. I just rattled around the place and waited," said Kaoru lightly.  
  
"Is that so?" said Kenshin, putting the cup to his lips.  
  
Kaoru nodded, smiling innocently.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself, but said nothing more.  


* * *

As they lay in bed that night, Kaoru heard a quiet moan from Kenshin's side of the futon. She turned over and saw him lying with his back to her, rubbing his left shoulder.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked.  
  
"I think I over-reached myself a bit practicing," said Kenshin.  
  
"Nah, you looked fine to..." Kaoru trailed off.  
  
"Oro?" said Kenshin, turning to face her.  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Kaoru innocently, suddenly finding the blanket very interesting.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, dearest," said Kenshin with a smile.  
  
"I was... curious," Kaoru admitted as she got up and fetched a hot water bottle.  
  
After she came back from filling it with hot water from the tea kettle, Kaoru gently laid the bottle on Kenshin's sore shoulder.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?" teased Kenshin as Kaoru looked after his shoulder.  
  
"Of course," said Kaoru. "I'm sorry for intruding though. I know your workouts are a private time for you. I should have respected that."  
  
"There's no harm done. But thank you for understanding," said Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"How's the shoulder?" Kaoru asked after ten minutes had elapsed.  
  
"Much better. Thank you," said Kenshin, voice sounding sleepy.  
  
Kaoru carefully peeled back the hot water bottle. Kenshin sighed and rolled over onto his side. Kaoru laid the bottle aside and snuggled into the rurouni's arms, thinking over Megumi's lecture to her in Kyoto.  
  
 _'You are the one who can best help Ken-san through the hardest spots.'_  
  
It would be difficult for Kenshin to give up his sword school, but she would be there for him. She would offer him what ever support he needed and make certain he knew he wasn't alone. With this in mind, Kaoru gave in to her body's desire for sleep.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
